For certain electronic devices, it is particularly important to protect against physical tampering after the device has been sold or distributed to an end-user. For example, tampering is of particular concern for devices that store or process sensitive data and for devices having functions or capabilities that incentivize unwanted, unauthorized intrusions into the devices.
A traditional tamper detection technique in an electronic device is to enshroud the sensitive components (e.g., circuit board) within the device with a wire mesh. The wire mesh is connected to an electrical power source and to a detector within the device. Any attempt to physically access the components will likely damage the mesh to the extent of causing an open circuit condition in the mesh. The detector detects this open circuit condition as tampering, and can trigger an appropriate countermeasure in response.
While such a mesh provides some degree of tampering protection, it is possible for a determined attacker to circumvent it. For example, given the time for careful inspection, an attacker could succeed in isolating a portion of the components from the mesh or opening the electronic device without necessarily damaging the mesh.